Letters To Rose
by Something General
Summary: When the Ponds die, and River fails to show up for quiet sometime, the Doctor gets sad and lonely... So the TARDIS tries to help, by opening a small rift in time and space, making a transportable hole so the Doctor and Rose can once again communicate, through old fashioned letters. That will bring the two together once again, but in a distant way. (Rose/11)
1. Chapter 1

It was a sad day in the TARDIS, everyday was since the Ponds died and River left the Doctor once again. He couldn't bare it. He spent most days locked in his room, just crying. Sitting there crying, thinking of all the terrible things he had done and all of the people he had destroyed. Everything broke him, everything he looked at was a reminder of all he had done in his time, all of the people he had broken.  
The TARDIS hummed loudly, trying to get the old man's attention from another one of his times sobbing, this time he was clutching one of Amy's scarves, tears rolling down his cheeks.  
"What do you want, old girl?" He asked the TARDIS aloud, messily wiping his tears on his sleeve before shakily making his way down to the console room, his legs barely able to move, but he soon managed, and looked at the console slightly annoyed. "Well? What is it?" He asked impatiently, while the TARDIS continued to hum, silently guiding him where to go. And something had changed.  
Right on the TARDIS, there was two boxes. One labelled 'outgoing' and the other labelled 'incoming', the Doctor peered at the boxes confused, opening the one labelled 'incoming' and realizing it was simply and empty box, while the 'outgoing' one, seemed to lead off to some unknown location.  
"What is this?" The Doctor asked his machine rather confused, his sadness now replaced with a curiosity that overwhelmed him, the TARDIS hummed in response, mentally planting a thought in his mind _'Send a letter'_ the Police Box told him.  
He shrugged, what did he have to lose? Literally no one else... Maybe the TARDIS, then that'd be it for him... Nothing, and sending a letter, from where the TARDIS told him, couldn't kill him, could it? No, the old girl wouldn't do that to him. The Doctor rummaged around the console, soon finding a piece of paper and a pen. He leaned against the console, beginning to write in his neatest cursive.

_Dear, whomever I am writing to,_

Well, I suppose a hello would be nice wouldn't it? Though hellos are often much nicer in person, aren't they? But I assume I will never see you in person, and whether you are a person or not does not matter. I've met plenty of lovely people that aren't persons... That doesn't make sense. Forget that.

Anyways, hello whomever you are, I suppose I should introduce myself at this point, shouldn't I? I'm the Doctor, as they call me. But some call me John Smith, but those people aren't as special to me (They are important, don't get me wrong, just not special) but you, whoever, or whatever I should say to be politically correct, are very special. You are special by a very strange circumstance.

Maybe I should get some explaining done, even though we will probably never meet. I don't want to meet anyone any more. I am not a human, although I do look it (I am a handsome human, as many have said), but I am a Time Lord, an ancient species from a planet called Gallifrey, that was destroyed many years ago... My own fault, and far too many trust me for how terrible I am. My dear friend, please remember, never trust me. I am terrible, I am horrid, and nothing ever ends well with me... And that's why I need friends, as much as I hate to admit it.

I wonder why I feel so trusting towards some unknown source, maybe it's because I will never see you get hurt. You will never get hurt because of me, and at the first sign of danger, I'll stop this all.

Maybe I should finish this now, there is far too much I could go on about right now. Over 1000 years I can write about. Maybe one day, my friend, I will tell you all of my stories, if you wish to hear. But be prepared for a series of 11 novels if you do wish to know the long, tragic story of the Doctor.

You don't have to mail back, I don't know how you would. The TARDIS would figure it out somehow, wouldn't she - ah, don't ask about her, that's another story - but the point stands, somehow this will work, won't it? Things likes this always do.

I'm done now, I think. I don't want to make this too long for whomever/whatever you are. I hope this has been fun. It was for me.

Sincerely,

The Doctor

The Doctor read over his letter time and time again, while the little voice from the TARDIS urged him to drop it into the outgoing box, he wasn't sure whether to trust it or not, but he did. When did the old girl ever steer him wrong? He dropped the sheet of paper into the box and sighed. Having not a clue where it was going, while the box refused to tell him.  
The man returned to his room again, to once again not sleep and to just stare at his ceiling, thinking. Doing nothing but thinking, thinking about the Ponds, about River, about all of his pas companions.  
But little did he know, that somewhere in another universe, Rose Tyler was retrieving her mail, and was about the read a letter to whomever or whatever.


	2. Chapter 2

The night went by in long hours for the Doctor, and he couldn't help but wonder who was on the other end of the mysterious box, who could the TARDIS have been so anxious for the Doctor to speak to?  
His question was about to be answered when the TARDIS hummed at him a few days later, the Doctor pulled himself from his bed again, enjoying his minor achievement of having gone through one more day without crying. He tugged off his bowtie, the little piece of fabric having lost it's 'cool'. The box led him right back to the console room, and down to the small box that said 'incoming'. He opened the small opening and saw an envelope inside, the front reading out 'To; The Doctor'.  
He knew the writing. And both of his hearts stopped while he sat back in the chair by the console, and tore open the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper.

_Dear, Doctor_

Hello, old friend. Wow, I never thought this is the way I'd hear from you again... Especially when you didn't know it was me. For the cleverest man in the Universe, you sure don't know a lot. But that's something I love about you, Doctor, you're always so oblivious to the obvious.

How are you, Doctor? Are you okay? You don't seem okay from your letter, and I want to tell you something right now - you are wonderful, you are the saviour of the Universe and you haven't done a single thing wrong. Please don't think otherwise - and are you alone? You shouldn't be alone. I haven't been alone. I have my own of you... Well, kind of you.

And before you ask, we have been well, John Smith and I. It's been 5 years since I last saw you_, and even though in one way, you are here, I miss seeing you. Travelling with you and exploring the skies. Don't get me wrong, things here are fantastic, and I am happy... In fact, I am not Rose Tyler any more, just last year I became Rose Smith, wife to John Smith - the almost Doctor._

You must've have regenerated, haven't you? 11 novels, I could see you writing 11 novels, and I would read each and every one, and enjoy your adventures, as if I was there too. Wouldn't that have been nice, Doctor? If I could have stayed with you forever?

But I am worried about you, Doctor. Why don't you want to meet anyone? What happened? Did you lose someone else? Well, you always lose people don't you... I guess I proved no matter how hard you try, you can't stick around forever, can you? It's terrible. A terrible fact.

I'll leave it at this for now, give you the chance to reply. This is a miracle, Doctor. We need to use it, I miss you. And I hope you miss me too. And remember, I love you Doctor, I always have and I always will. Whether it's you, or my husband, it's still you, isn't it?

Yours always,

Rose Smith (Tyler)  
The Doctor smiled fondly, tears welling up in his eyes from her letter. It's Rose Tyler - er, Smith - she's the one on the other end, the one who has settled down with his other self, and gotten married. The one who still loves him, even after 5 years, of being without him.  
His tears dripped down onto the letter, mixing with her dry ones that slipped from her eyes while she wrote to him. The TARDIS knew this is what he needed, he needed Rose again. Someone to push him forward.  
He fumbled for a pen and paper and began to write back.

_My dearest Rose,_

It's really you, isn't it? My Rose, Rose Tyler! The Bad Wolf! The key to the Universe! And my own saviour, this is brilliant. Thank the TARDIS for this one, Rose. Oh Rose, I wish I could see you again. This would be truly wonderful then, wouldn't it? Rose and the Doctor; maybe we'd get Jack again, Team TARDIS back together. That'd be fun!

I'm not well, Rose. I know I'm not. Things have been terrible since I regenerated. No, that's a lie, things were great and fun. I made friends, Rose, two wonderful friends, Amy and Rory Pond. Married they were... Until the Weeping Angels took them, you've never seen the Angels , Rose, but they are not cool - not cool at all. And of course, there is their daughter, River Song. Oh River... River, I can't explain River... She's a Time Lady, Rose. A Time Lady! Isn't it wonderful!? It would be... But she used her regenerations, she used them all to save me. Which was a useless cause. I'm hopeless, Rose. Hopeless.

River is going to die soon, I met her in my Tenth body, do you remember him? Of course you do, you married him! Well, a half-him. Anyways, I met River when I was travelling with Donna, you remember Donna? She helped create your husband - scratch that, that sounds odd. And well, I didn't know her then, but she knew me... And died, so I could live... It's terrible, Rose. So many are gone because of me. Why, Rose? Why do people do this?

I'm sorry, Rose. I feel terrible for this. I married River. It's not an official marriage, and it was to save the world. But it's not right. Although you have one of me, I can't help but feel like I should have been the one you married, Rose Tyler, Rose Tyler, I am so sorry.

Never forget, Rose. Forgetting is worse than being gone. I know your okay, and that you're happy. And that makes me happy. I do love River, Rose Tyler. But Rose Tyler, I will always love you. No one can ever replace you, you Rose Tyler, are special. Irreplaceable. And once again, I love you. __

Never forget,

The Doctor  
  
Tears filled his eyes once again. He loved Rose, he always did and always will. Even when he has River, and he does love River, but Rose... Is just Rose, you can't replace the ones you love, can you? And he knew that now more than ever, and thought fondly of his old friend, his old love, while he dropped the letter into the 'outgoing' box.


End file.
